Potence
Potence is a vampiric praxis used to augment the user's physical strength to supernatural levels. With it, vampires are able to leap great distances or unleash devastating physical attacks. Level 1 Lethal Body Using this power, the user is capable of causing horrendous damage to mortals, tearing skin and breaking bones with bare fingers. Soaring Leap Possessing unholy strength in more than arms and fists, the user can leap far higher and further than any mortal. Level 2 Prowess Vampires with Potence gain far greater strength from their Blood than those who lack it. Level 3 Brutal Feed Lore Known as the “Savage Kiss”, this power allows the user to employ an unholy inner strength when draining a victim. In mere seconds, the attacker swallows torrents of blood while mauling the victim. The result is an efficient, if messy, feeding often employed in the heat of battle where the mangled remains of the victim can be disguised. Spark of Rage Amalgam: Presence 3 Combining Potence and Presence, the vampire can incite anger and even frenzy in onlookers, as easily as awe or dread. The user must take care not to rile up an angry mob to turn on them rather than the target or each other. Uncanny Grip Focusing their unnatural strength into their toes and fingers, the vampire grips and burrows their extremities into almost any surface, enabling them to climb and even hang otherwise unsupported from walls and ceilings. Close observation reveals telltale scarring or deformation on these surfaces afterward, however, as this is an application of brute force, not superhero-style adhesion. Level 4 Draught of Might The Blood of the vampire becomes saturated with the power of Potence, conveying a part of that power to anyone who drinks of it. This is the Potence equivalent of Draught of Elegance. Level 5 Fist of Erebus The vampire’s bare hands can inflict grievous injuries, lethal to both mortals and other vampires. They can dismember, pierce, impale, decapitate, and even rip a heart out of the chest. Level 6 Crush The vampire with this refined application of Potence knows just how to apply their deadly strength to destroying inanimate objects. Level 7 Brutality With this level of power, the vampires hands move through flesh the way a mortal’s moves through packed sand. Earthshock Their strength an elemental force, the vampire can slam their fist or foot into the ground, creating a shockwave that throws their opponents prone. One of the more dramatic applications of Potence, this power needs to be carefully employed, lest the user literally bring the house down upon themselves. Mechanical Cost: Two Rouse Checks System: No additional test is needed to create the shockwave. (The ground is hard to miss.) Anyone within a five meter radius of the user must make a Dexterity + Athletics roll (Difficulty 3), with the results below. Anyone prepared for the Earthshock (such as the user’s companions) can shift their results up by one step. Immovable Object Level 8 Flick It is a truism that “the great ones always make it look easy.” In the case of Flick, that saying stops being a truism and becomes literal truth. With this power, a master of Potence can make the slightest gesture — a wave, a snap of the fingers, the toss of a ball — and have it unleash the full, devastating impact of a dead on strike. The attack can come without warning, limiting the target’s ability to dodge or anticipate; this makes Flick one of the most feared applications of Potence. Level 9 Might of the Heroes Level 10 Category:Powers